Survivor: Raja Ampat
| viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = Indonesia | next = Hallasan }} is the second season of Miles' Survivor. Twists *'Legacy Advantage:' During the marooning, a Legacy Advantage was hidden, and allowed its user to gain immunity during the Final 6 tribal council. In the event that the holder is voted out beforehand, they must give it to a player left in the game. *'Sole Immunity Idol:' Throughout the pre-merge portion of the game, no idols will be hidden. Once the tribes merge, a sole hidden immunity idol will be hidden at the merge camp. *'Expanded Tribes:' On Day 7, the tribe was introduced, splitting the current tribes into four new tribes of four. *'Joint Tribal Council:' The two tribes who lost the sixth challenge were both sent to Tribal Council as a group, but unlike a standard Double Tribal Council, they would vote as a group and only one person was voted out. *'Tribe Disbanding:' On Day 12, Makian and Tandikat were disbanded and each castaway had to pick a covered buff on a tray, indicating their new tribe. *'Schoolyard Pick:' On Day 17, tribes believed they were merging only to have three people randomly selected as tribe leaders. These people chose an opposite gender player and they continued on the cycle until all the twelve remaining castaways were on a tribe. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 19, two of the three tribes must go to Tribal Council to eliminate one of their own. *'Delayed Merge:' Due to the surprise third tribe switch, the merge was delayed for three days, merging with ten remaining contestants. Castaways Season Summary The 18 new castaways were divided randomly in to three tribes of six. The tribe suffered an unorganized fate as their six days together resulted in a first tribal council where over half the tribe received at least one vote. The other two tribes ( and ) had a peaceful run, with only Stephanie Glenmullen causing chaos on Slamet. The tribes later swapped early resulting in four tribes of four. The game remained relatively calm except for the newly swapped Dempo tribe, which was overrun by Stephanie's chaos. On the brand new , Dori Feigin, Kenya Ventisette, and Nellie DeAlba formed a pact to stick together for as long as possible, resulting in the fourth member being sent home at their first tribal council. During a shocking Joint Tribal Council, Emily Soth was blindsided by a new alliance after a tie vote over Stephanie due to being seen as a much larger threat and more likable. Another shocking swap resulting into the 14 remaining castaways being sorted into two tribes of seven. The new Slamet tribe proved to be dysfunctional at challenges and lost both immunity challenges resulting in the consecutive blindsides of Conor Swift and Shana Pryslak, who were both seen as major threats heading into what seemed to be the merge. As the tribes met on Day 17, it was announced they would swap once again into three tribes of four. Another bombshell was released when it was announced that two of the three tribes would each have to vote out one of their own. On the Dempo tribe, Joe Castells was blindsided by the duo of Kenya and Montana Wodtke, while on the Tandikat tribe, Sean Tetrick was voted out because he was considered to be the fourth wheel of the tribe. When the tribes merged, two alliances faced off: Nellie, Montana, and Kenya's majority alliance, and the remnants of the alliance formed on post-expansion Dempo and Tandikat. After two back to back vote-outs of the minority, the three girls decided to blindside affiliate Jake Dorado as he was seen as someone who could ruin the plans put in place. The following day, Montana was shockingly evacuated because of an injury sustained at a previous challenge. Although they had lost a member, the majority stayed strong and voted out the final member of the minority, with Nellie playing her Legacy Advantage at the same tribal council. The alliance had finally made it's way to the final five and minor chaos ensued as Stephanie claimed she had the idol, while Ronnie Cervera actually had it. In the end, the two duos of Kenya and Nellie, and Dori and Ronnie decided to have a ceasefire to finally remove Stephanie. A few days in a shocking fire-making challenge, Nellie defeated Dori, sending Dori to the jury and leaving the three the compete in an intense Final Immunity Challenge, where Ronnie won. At the Day 38 tribal council, Ronnie betrayed one of his first day allies, to bring the other to the finals. At the Final Tribal Council, Kenya was praised for her strategic game, but was also criticized for following Nellie's footsteps and not having the best social game with the minority. Ronnie was berated by members of the jury for his obnoxious behavior and unnecessary remarks, although was applauded for his decent physical game. In the end, Kenya won by a close margin on 4-3, receiving the votes of Montana, Nellie, Abbie Jolliffe, and Marlon Wallen, both members of the minority. Episode Guide Voting History } | align="left"|Kenya | | | | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | — | | | | — | ! colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Jury Vote |- | align=left | align="left"|Ronnie | | | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | — | | | | — | |- | align=left | align="left"|Nellie | | | | — | — | | | — | | | | | — | | | | — | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Dori | — | — | | — | — | | | — | | | | | — | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Stephanie | — | — | — | | | — | — | — | — | | | | — | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Marlon | — | — | — | | | — | — | | — | | | | — | | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Montana | — | — | — | — | — | | | | — | | | | | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Jake | — | — | — | | | | | — | — | | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Abbie | — | — | — | | | — | — | — | — | | | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Gordon | — | — | — | | | | | — | — | | colspan="10" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Sean | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | | colspan="11" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Joe | — | — | — | | }} | — | — | | colspan="12" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Shana | — | — | — | | | | | colspan="13" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Conor | — | — | — | — | — | | colspan="14" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Emily | | | — | }} | | colspan="15" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Vicky | — | — | | colspan="17" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Sheldon | | | colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Rick | | colspan="19" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | colspan="30" align="left"|'Notes:' Tribal Council resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie. The Legacy Advantage was used, therefore all votes against the user were negated. Per the rules of Survivor, a fire-making challenge was held to break a tie in the final four Tribal Council. Dori lost the fire-making tiebreaker challenge, and was eliminated from the game. Kenya and Nellie did not vote as they could only vote for were each other. By virtue of winning the final Immunity Challenge, only Ronnie voted. |} Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Raja Ampat Category:Seasons with a reused location